


爱情概算

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 理科生与文科生的甜甜恋爱
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	爱情概算

真酸，黄仁俊把咬了一半的金桔蜜饯丢进垃圾桶，“哪儿酸了哥？甜着呢。”李东赫品尝着刚才黄仁俊分享给他的蜜饯，“您不吃我吃。”  
黄仁俊无视舍友的质问，往床上一倒，心说不是蜜饯酸，我酸行了吧。  
他长长地叹了口气，想着他和罗渽民算不算是掰了，又想即使掰了也得把笔要回来。  
那可是，上个月，最新款的笔，超好写的，一般人我不借的。 

“我知道，你们搞大数据的，如果把我的所有网络账号都提供给你，你能预测出一堆东西，什么我最近想要买什么，喜欢吃什么喜欢看什么，甚至明天会点什么外卖。”  
“我知道你们从无序世界里寻找规律性，然后去把控和调和更多的东西。”  
黄仁俊越说语调越高，但因为是逻辑性很强的对话，又不得不拼命控制着自己不要情绪失控。  
“但是有些东西是没法预测的啊。”  
“比如，你知道，我现在在想什么吗？罗渽民，你知道吗？”  
罗渽民显得又担心又有些委屈，“这不是大数据…”  
“你不知道。”  
黄仁俊说的斩钉截铁，他本想撂下这句话就拿起书包潇洒地转身离开，站起来却突然看到自己的笔还在罗渽民手里，伸手去拿却没想到罗渽民顺着他拽的力道站了起来被拉到他面前。  
罗渽民的气场扑面而来，黄仁俊觉得那一瞬间的标准剧情该是要被抱进罗渽民怀里的。  
然而这类标准在罗渽民这种标准的理科生面前是不存在的。  
“这笔我不要了。”黄仁俊撒手就走了，一边走一边想着老子的背影肯定够劲够帅！帅瞎罗渽民！  
两个人的动静不大，整间餐厅在进行小组讨论的人很多，所以黄仁俊的愤然离去倒也没有引起什么注意，但罗渽民觉得整个餐厅的人都在用眼神凌迟他，斥责他为什么让黄仁俊走了。

-

罗渽民和黄仁俊相识在刚入学的时候，黄仁俊面对系里一水儿的妹子，急于寻找男性同胞较多的集体，于是加入了校学生会外联部，而罗渽民则是抱着向校会技术大佬学习的心态进了宣传部。  
校会第一次团建，黄仁俊正吃的不亦乐乎的时候，看到不远处有位帅哥正一个人局促不安眼珠子乱转，黄仁俊出于平易近人的天性看不下去这种情况的存在（或许还是因为对方长得好看），于是凑到了罗渽民身边，两个人交换了姓名之后聊了几句，黄仁俊觉得单两个人聊天也尴尬，就拉着罗渽民加入了狼人杀的队伍。  
“卧槽罗渽民你厉害啊。”“不愧是信科大佬！”谁都没想到罗渽民一副不会玩的样子却赢到了最后，黄仁俊顿时对这个人好感剧增，玩狼人杀话不多全靠实力而不是忽悠赢下来的人，这个朋友很值得交啊。  
后来黄仁俊才知道罗渽民在高中就得了什么信息技术大赛的金牌，脑子不是一般的好使，刚大一就已经在导师组里跟着做项目。  
然而听到这些黄仁俊却又突然不是很想和他交朋友了，跟大佬玩，压力太大。  
于是罗渽民和黄仁俊第二次见面，已经开学了一个月左右，说长不长说短不短，大家都基本熟悉了大学生活，开始寻找自己的位置。  
那天是黄仁俊在校会大群里喊了一句有没有男丁来帮外联搬点东西啊！第一个回复的就是罗渽民，陆陆续续来了几个人把东西搬完了，黄仁俊就把人都送走说我一个人在仓库整理就行了，人都撤了他才发现罗渽民留了下来，“我帮你一起吧。”  
“好，也就是这些奖品装个袋。”  
两个人弄了一会罗渽民真实地困惑刚才黄仁俊是怎么有自信说自己一个人弄的，明明这活又枯燥又费时。  
“还好你留下来了，要不我得闷死。”罗渽民听见黄仁俊说了这么一句，有种莫名地成就感，他跟黄仁俊笑了笑作为回应。  
然而他这一笑，黄仁俊傻了。  
那时候十一刚放假回来，天气刚要转冷，仓库这种常年不见光的地方更是不暖和，但是罗渽民笑起来的瞬间，好像有无数阳光洒下来，洒到黄仁俊身上，烤得人暖烘烘的。  
黄仁俊不知道自己愣了几秒，也不知道罗渽民有没有注意到自己的失态，但为了掩饰尴尬，同时也秉承爱就要说出来的信条，黄仁俊拍了下罗渽民，“哥你多笑笑啊！笑起来多好看啊！”  
罗渽民被黄仁俊一巴掌拍的重心不稳，又不好意思地笑了笑，黄仁俊在心里默念，不笑也行的，本来就帅，一笑起来更好看，要是还爱笑的话，不知道会被哪个妹子撩走。  
两个人走出仓库跟对方道别，走的时候罗渽民又朝他笑了笑，黄仁俊有些受不了，这金秋十月的，漫天金黄飞舞被来就够晃眼了，你还冲我笑，是怕闪不瞎我吗。  
也不知道是谁刚才让对方多笑笑的。

两个人不同系别，连通识课也没能选到同一节，没缘分中的没缘分，但缘分是自己创造的，命运是掌握在自己手中的，黄仁俊不信概率，只信自己。  
「哥，我们文科妹子太多，找不到一起学习的，但是我吧又特别需要监督，你看咱俩约个自习怎么样」编完微信黄仁俊在宿舍里来回踱步等回复。  
“他要是问你为啥不跟舍友去呢？”  
“我舍友都死了。”  
“黄仁俊没想到你如此重色轻舍友，看错你了。”李东赫一边捶胸口一边带着哭腔控诉黄仁俊，然而黄仁俊只是把李东赫手里的蜜饯一抽，“还吃不吃了？”  
“吃吃吃！”

「好」  
「不过，为什么你老是叫我哥？」  
“啊啊啊啊啊他怎么这么可爱啊！”黄仁俊在床上直打滚。  
“也就你看着可爱吧，典型理工科直男，他没给你发个微笑脸已经很不错了。”  
“李东赫！”  
“OK，我闭嘴。”

「哥，现在我们21世纪新青年都这么叫的」  
「那，好的哥」  
「那以后我们每周这个时候都约自习吧？」  
黄仁俊没想到罗渽民这么主动，心说我巴不得呢，就回了个好，不知道手机对面的人也像他之前一样攥着手机紧张了好一会。  
罗渽民喜欢可控的东西，既然约好了每周都要自习，那我至少可以保证每周见你一次。  
罗渽民似乎很喜欢跟黄仁俊分享他在干什么，大一本科生无非是做一些扒数据的微小工作，在罗渽民眼里是微小工作，但在黄仁俊眼里已经是天方夜谭了。  
“靠这些东西就能算出来两个人适不适合谈恋爱吗？”  
“嗯，计算一个匹配度，相当于是筛选一个最优的吧。”  
“那怎么知道是最优的啊，可能有的人就是喜欢的类型和平常人不一样啊。”  
“比如，用你们的数据算出来，可能贾宝玉和薛宝钗才是最门当户对的，但是贾宝玉明明喜欢林黛玉啊。”  
“那……以后通过数据的进一步细化可以做得更好的吧。”  
面对黄仁俊对于这类相亲网站的质问，罗渽民也有些底气不足，甚至有些开始质疑自己的专业价值。  
又或许他在黄仁俊面前从来都是底气不足的。  
“你知道吗？科学家通过建立表情库和面部线索分析，算出了蒙娜丽莎的幸福度有83%。”  
“蒙娜丽莎幸不幸福不得问她本人吗？”  
说不通，死活说不通。

只是黄仁俊和罗渽民一开始都没有明白，喜欢这件事，是不应该用自己的专业知识去表述的。  
一个说现在是数据时代，我和你的相遇也是这个世界上的万千概率事件之一，何其幸运。  
一个说人心难以测算，我喜欢你就是我喜欢你，不是概率而是我们自己把握和创造。

-

又到了约好要自习的日子，黄仁俊在宿舍纠结了半天去还是不去，李东赫一副算命先生似的摇头晃脑地说，“过了这村没这店了，没准过几天人就把你从好友列表里拉黑了。”  
黄仁俊终于走出了宿舍门口，万恶的现代社会，想一个人的时候只能翻看和他的微信聊天记录算什么事。  
当然，临走时不忘拿起李东赫的枕头招呼了一下他的头。

他本来想的是，现在餐厅外面暗中观察一会，要是罗渽民不在自己就走掉。  
然而不需要暗中观察，他刚走到餐厅附近，就看到罗渽民安安稳稳地坐在里面。  
黄仁俊慢慢地挪过去，坐到了罗渽民对面。  
“我这几天好好想了想。”这就开始了，黄仁俊不禁坐直了身子。  
“我觉得所谓大数据，就是去不断地无穷接近那个最优解。”  
“这也是我们的工作，或许人心难以控制，终究数据敌不过人类，但是我们想要让有些事情尽量在可控的条件下，从而让人类社会更加幸福。”  
“我知道，我不是不理解你们的专业……”  
然而罗渽民打断了黄仁俊的话，“我也知道。”  
“但我想说的是，不论把我的参数输入进什么样的程序怎么去计算，输出来的结果，都只能是，我喜欢你。”  
“蒙娜丽莎的幸福度是不是83%我不知道，但我知道我喜欢你的概率是100%。”  
“比如这一周我每天都会来，只要你有1%的概率出现，而我100%在这里，那我等到你的概率还是100%。”  
“别说了。”黄仁俊脸红的不行，心脏也砰砰直跳，他不知道理工科男生的表白也可以这么迷人，那大概是黄仁俊生命中最能认可“科学之美”四个字的一天。  
“爱情这个东西不需要计算的啊。”罗渽民心里一沉，以为黄仁俊要拒绝。  
“你们理科生最大的概率只到一，但是我可以说，我百分之二百，百分之三百，”或许是在思考怎么样才能显得语气更强，黄仁俊顿了顿，“我百分之无穷大，超出宇宙范围的，喜欢你。”


End file.
